


Marvel's Superior Spider-Men

by McKayRulez



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Kidnapping, Marvel 616 References, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Norman Osborn of Universe 1048 (PS4 Universe) kidnaps 616 May and Otto (Superior Spider-Man/Octopus) during the events of Red Goblin, in order to harnest their Carnage shards to heal his son Harry. This results in 616 May and Otto stranded in PS4 Spider-Man's universe.





	Marvel's Superior Spider-Men

Peter could see the smoke from miles away, as he and Miles swung through the siren filled city streets, towards the dark clouds raining ash. Alchemax tower was on fire and it was only getting worse.

Spider-Man lept onto a ledge of an neighboring building, and peered over the scene. Scientists where fleeing the building. Firefighters where down below trying to put out the flames as well as help the asphyxiated survivors. Large wrecked gashes in the tower showed signs of an attack from the outside. 

Spider-Man caught sight of people through the large blast hole in the upper levels, and jumped into action, swinging to the other building to the scene, with Miles flying right behind him. Before Spider-Man could let them know he was going to swing them down to safety, his spider-senses went off. 

Jumping up into the air and flipping over incoming bullets, Parker realized these where no helpless scientists in need of a rescue. 

"This is none of your concern Spider-Man." The head scientist raised his pistol, eyes narrow. 

"I think it is." Peter crisscrossed his arms, webbing up two security guards guns and yanking them out of their grasp. "When you set a fire in my city and then fire at me."

"Perhaps you should be more mindful of your employer, Spider-Man. *Coughing from smoke as he shot off his rounds,, that Spider-Man easily dodged.* Your friend Norman Osborn set the fire. Not us."

"Osborn? Yeah, I find that hard to believe. No one has seen him in months. He wouldn't finally come out of reclusion to burn down a random building." 

"He would. *Coughs and goes to reload gun in shaky hands.* If he didn't want to relinquish what is now officially owned by Alchemax." 

A security guard charged into the lab and Miles did a flip kick. The brute grabbed his ankle and Miles then blasted webs in his eyes, causing the guard to let him go as he tried to pull off the webbing. Miles then gave one more powerful kick against his chest, sending him back, and then jumped gracefully unto the ceiling and began sending webbed up people out the large blast creator, to safety from the fire. "Alchemax bought Oscorp!?" 

Parker shot webbing at the scientists pistol, yanking it away. The scientist backed up warily. Now being exposed and unarmed. "The Ex-Mayor's little secrets have been coming out of the woodwork since those other freaks exposed him. There was no way your boss was gonna survive building a bioweapon while in office. Let alone all his other secret projects, S.H.E.I.L.D. has since uncovered." 

"Boss? We don't work for Norman!" Miles protested as he finished sending guys down, while Peter cornered our expositional foe of the week. 

The scientist fumbled for a downed security guards stun baton and swung wildly. "Coulda fooled me with how your always trying to save Osborn and his bottom line, and then you come here attacking us when where the victims." 

"You shot first, Han!" Peter jeered as he webbed up a chair and tossed it at the scientist.

The man fell back, dropping the baton and touched his swollen lip from the fight. "True." He looked up at Spider-Man. "Now if you want to be a good little vigilante, go get the one that's actually responsible and bring back my stolen equipment."

Parker looked down at the man. "Stolen equipment? What'd he take?" 

"A.." The man glanced to the side looking unsure how much details he should reveal. "Portal device."

"Now your thinking with portals? What will Alchemax come up with next?" Parker turned and looked to Miles. "If it's true Norman could have gotten far from here already." 

"Go check it out. I've got this Spidey." Miles reassured as he lowered down more Alchemax employees. Peter nodded and rushed out the room in a dive. 

'What are you doing now, Osborn?' Peter thought to himself as he swung through the city. He called Yuri. "Yuri. Have you heard anything lately about Osborn?"

"Other than he doesn't leave his penthouse anymore? Rumor has it he managed to escape jail time by paying off the judge." Yuri replied. "But it's just a rumor. We don't have evidence." 

"Well with the Oscorp fortune it wouldn't surprise me." Man could fund his own campaigns and then some. 

"Why do you asked?" Yuri questioned. 

"Alchemax is on fire. Witnesses say Osborn did it and took a portal device." Parker replied as he may his way to Norman's penthouse. 

"Portal device?"

"Yeah. He wouldn't go into specifics." Parker landed onto Osborn's balcony and peered inside. A strange room Peter had never seen before was open.

"I'll see what I can find out. Shouldn't be hard to get a search warrant with all the stuff Osborn's pulled lately." Yuri assured. 

Screams where heard from inside and Parker's head shot up. "No need." 

"What was That!?" Yuri questioned concerned. 

"Probable cause. Don't worry Yuri. Spider-Cop will figure this out." As Parker readied himself to jump through the glass, his spider-senses went off. Catching sight of laser trip wires among the windowed perimeter. Osborn must have upgraded his security for his house after last time MJ broke in. Well no matter. He had the Spider express ticket inside. Peter looked for a vent and swung his way in. As Peter crawled through the vent, he realize there was two voices screaming... And they sounded.. Familiar?.. How could-? 

"I'm sending back up. I'll be there shortly as well. We're gonna Jail Osborn this time." Yuri promised. 

"Well I can count on your vote of confidence this election." Parker responded, trying to keep calm as the voices made him uneasy. Yuri hung up and Peter spotted Norman below him though a vent. A machine beside him glowing with a bright blue and white swirl of energy. Norman was crouched over the two people who where screaming. Peter couldn't get a look at their faces from this position. 

Peter opened the vent and his spider senses went blazing as a grenade launched at him. "Hot potato!" Peter narrowly avoided the blast as he swung out and unto wall next to it. So much for stealth, how did he know? "Well that was an explosive entrance."

"Ah, Spider-Man. I knew you would show up. Enjoying my little toys?" Osborn asked with laced malice. 

"Playtimes over Norman. Besides I have my own cooler toys thanks."

"HELP!!! AGHHHH!!" A woman's voice begged in agony. 

"Hands up Norman. What are you doing to those people?!" Peter demanded. 

Osborn turned around to face him. "Saving my son." 

"What?" It was then that the two hostages came into view. AUNT MAY??!! And some costumed man in her arms with Otto's tentacles?? They had red shards sticking all throughout their bodies, with the costumed man having the brunt of them. 

"MAY!" Peter didn't understand what was going on or how it was possible, but he charged Norman. "DON'T YOU LAY A HAND ON HER!"

Norman threw another grenade and Peter narrowly dodged. The blast propelling him forward as he swung at Norman. Osborn Toppled right but as he did he swung his left arm, that was laced with green blades, back to slice Peter's neck with an audible ring that pierced the air, but before the metal could reach Peter's skin, a tentacle whipped out and grabbed the arm and held it back. Another one looped around Norman's neck to hold him still. 

Peter gave Norman a jab to the stomach, and Norman tried to back kick the one with the tentacles against the wall behind him, but Peter thwiped a web at his ankle and pulled his foot back. 

Peter then webbed up Norman. Satisfied Norman seemed both immobile by the webs and tentacles, he finally questioned Norman. "What are you doing Osborn? Tell me! What's this have to do with Harry?!" 

Norman glared. "Don't pretend you care about my boy, Spider-Man." 

"I care about my whole city, Osborn. What part of friendly neighborhood Spider-Man did you not get?" Peter went to his Aunt may and the costumed one and knelt down. "Are you two alright?"

"What- ugghhh.. Does it look like?" The man asked. 

"I'm okay, but Otto's not alright. He took the brunt of it." Aunt May replied.

"Otto?" Peter's mind felt dazed. Somehow Aunt May was alive, Norman is evil and Otto's a good guy?? Was this Mysterio's doing?.. How??.. What?.. "What happened?" 

"Normie attacked me, but Otto saved me. He jumped in front of me, when Osborn threw these red things at us.. Then this portal opened and Norman took us and started experimenting on us with needles." Aunt May replied. 

"Venom is here as well." Otto added as he eyed the perimeter behind his lenses. 

Peter was still having a hard time wrapping his brain about this. He looked up and saw the stolen Alchemax device. "Portal.. This.. Norman what did you-?"

"What I had too." Osborn cut him off. "My son needed the best treatment. Devil's breath failed, but I don't give up."

"So you're experimenting on people for another cure!?" Parker questioned enraged. He'd seen May die once. He wasn't going to again. 

"It's not what you're thinking Spider-Man. This isn't another medicine. This is an alien entity. A symbiote can cure my son."

"You're.. You're insane! You would force an alien onto your own son!?"

"If it would save him, yes, but our universes Symbiote isn't as powerful as theirs." Norman eyed the Red Goblin/ Carnage shards in May and Otto. "My legacy deserves only the best." 

Peter looked away from Norman. "Yuri."

"How'd it go?" Yuri asked over Comms. 

"Norman's webbed up and we have two victims, possibly a third. They need Medical treatment, right away." 

"Right. The ambulances are on their way." Yuri responded. 

"NOO!" Osborn yelled. "You can't! They'll stop my work! My son! He'll-"

"I can't let you continue this Osborn. We'll figure out another way."

Norman's eyes went dark. "I should have known. The only good spider, is a squashed one." 

Peter's senses went wild. A glider came crashing in through the window. It swerved to avoid a tentacle that tried to hit it and went full speed to ram Peter. Peter flipped out of the way. The glider than crashed into Norman instead. 

"Nooo!" Peter cried out, but it was to late. Norman was already pegged through his chest and crashed into the portal machine. The Machine sparked and glowed as energy built up.

Sensing an impending explosion, Peter quickly grabbed May and Otto and tossed them out the window with webbing below them to stop their fall.

"Harry?! HARRY?!" Peter yelled as he looked around desperately. Where was he? Where was his friend?

Before he could find him, the explosion went off, flinging Peter back. He crashed into a brick wall, knocking him out and came tumbling down with shards of glass, and rubbles. 

Otto shielded May and himself from the raining down debris with his own spider webbing and knocked the bigger pieces away with his tentacles. He saw Peter free falling, and Otto used his own spider webbing to make a safe landing, then dragged him to his and May's safe area with a tentacle. 

Sirens could be heard below, then the sound of safeties clicking off guns. Yuri and police looked up at the web with a mound of rubble above their heads. Yuri noticed an unconscious Spider-Man and an elderly woman in some costumed man's grasp. "Osborn, let Spider-Man and the lady go!" Yuri saw the tentacles and questioned confused. "...Octavius?." 

"Ugh... Of course you insolent fools would think I'm holding people hostage and not saving them.." Otto sighed. 

"Drop him, Octopus!" Yuri demanded. 

A tentacle snaked down with the unconscious Spider-Man and a shell-shocked May, who was looking over Peter concerned.

"Good. Hand's up. All eight of them." Yuri demanded at gun point. 

"Ugh.." Otto winced as he painfully raised his stabbed up arms.


End file.
